


My Sanctuary

by diemetzgermeisterin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Scars, Shame, Top Will Graham, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: Hannibal has been gaining weight after healing from his injured sustained while falling of the Chesapeake. Luckily he has a sweet boyfriend to make him feel confident again.





	My Sanctuary

Will was used to lunch being served around one. He would spent the early mornings to lunchtime fishing, or wandering through the forest near their shared home. Hannibal and him had settled comfortably into the routine since moving in. The past six months had been difficult and a time for many adjustments, since both the men were so used to living in solitude for most of their lives. The companionship was nice and soon it sprouted in romance. Both the men had been healing from their injuries since dropping of the Chesapeake cliff, so there was no sexual relationship between them. They didn’t mind it, having the other person in close proximity gave enough satisfaction. Even now with both of them back at their full strength they had not progressed their relationship any further.

It had been a fruitful day fishing at the river and Will was keen to take his fish home. Hannibal always had beautiful recipes planned. Will would gut and clean the fish and Hannibal would prepare them. He truly cherished the moments they spend in the kitchen together, enjoying each other's presence while making dinner. Will couldn’t recall a time in his life where he’d been this happy around another person. Even with Molly he still felt out of place at times, but not with Hannibal. He truly found someone who he could imagine spending his life with, and after struggling for four long years he finally accepted it and started listening to his heart.

The walk to the house took about twenty minutes through a forest of white pine trees, that filled the air with a lovely pine scent. It had a very calming effect on Will. The months living together had been difficult and Will was quick to find his solitude between the trees and at the side of the river. Hannibal hadn’t joined him yet. His recovery had been much slower than Will’s. Despite his great health he was set back quite far due to a broken hip and multiple rib fractures. Will blamed himself greatly, especially considering he only broke his arm.

Will entered their cabin he was expecting to see Hannibal busy setting up the table or passionately preparing food, but he was met with the sight of an empty kitchen. There was no food on the stove or counters and no fancy opera or symphony playing. Will made his way through the spacious cabin, searching for Hannibal. The living room was empty, the curtains still closed. Hannibal wasn’t an early bird like Will, but he always left his bed before ten. Will quietly made his way upstairs. He pushed the door to Hannibal’s room open to find the bed unmade and empty. Will grew worried, because Hannibal hadn’t mentioned anything about going to the nearest village for groceries. He followed along the corridor, but there was no sound of running water either. The last room to check was his own. Will found the room completely dark, with Hannibal clearly hiding under the covers. Will slowly walked to the side that Hannibal was facing, careful to not wake him up.

“Hello Will.” The puddle of blankets croaked at him before even reaching Hannibal’s line of vision.

“You smell like fish.” Hannibal said and Will smiled.

“Why are you in bed Hannibal? It’s lunchtime. You aren’t sick, are you?” Will spoke softly, lifting some of the blankets from Hannibal’s face. Hannibal looked at him offended.

“I apologize Will, I was still fatigued when I went to prepare breakfast and I must have fallen asleep.” Hannibal said.

“I could prepare something for us? I have freshly caught Halibut.” Will said, knowing Hannibal loved that kind of fish.

“No that won’t be necessary. I will prepare lunch while you take a shower.” Hannibal said while getting up and rushing past Will. While he walked out of the room Will noticed he was wearing sweatpants. Now Will really started to worry that the man was sick again.

Will took a brisk shower and headed downstairs to find his lover in the kitchen, carefully placing the cleaned Halibut in a pan with butter and herbs. Will approached Hannibal and wrapped his hands around his waist. Hannibal flinched. Will frowned. It wasn’t unusual to cuddle like this, especially not when Hannibal was cooking, since Will enjoyed stealing small bites of food. Will gently held his hand up to Hannibal’s forehead, who moved his head away quickly.

“What are you doing Will?” Hannibal said while frowning.

“You’re wearing my sweatpants and you don’t want to be embraced by me, so I was concerned you were feverish.” Will said.

“I told you I am fine Will.” Hannibal said while staring at the fish in his skillet.

“Go have a seat at the dining table, I will be ready in a few minutes.” Hannibal commended.

The lunch was served and the men ate in silence. Usually Hannibal was chatty around this time of day, but today his attitude was off. The fish was served with minimal herbs and spices, with a side of green beans and mashed potatoes. Will had his plate emptied in a matter of minutes. The fishing and walking through the woods had made him famished. Hannibal however barely ate a bite of his fish.

“Are you sure you aren’t sick?” Will asked. Hannibal quickly got up to the kitchen and Will decided it would be best to leave him alone for a while.

Will had settled on his bed with a book when he heard Hannibal rummaging in his closet, followed by a deep sigh. It had been two hours since lunch and Will decided to check in on him. The door was slightly ajar. Will’s curiosity got the better of him and he decided to peek through the crack. He saw Hannibal standing in his spacious closet, in front of the mirror, desperately pulling on his dressing pants that would not close. The look on the man’s face was one of deep frustration.

“Hannibal?” Will gently spoke while pushing the door open. The man's eyes widened in horror.

“Will, I was just trying on clothes for dinner tonight.” Hannibal said hastily, quickly shrugging the pants of and moving further into his walk-in closet.

“Are we dressing up tonight? Did I forget a special occasion?” Will said worriedly.

“No, I just wanted to try on some.” Hannibal said with his back turned to Will. He pulled another pair of navy colored pants from one of the shelves and started trying them on. The pants went passed his hips with little effort, however the button would not seem to close.

“Can you leave Will?” Hannibal spoke, exhaustion showing in his voice.

“No.” Will said while moving closer to his lover. Hannibal’s face was stuck into a frown and Will gently kissed his cheek.

“Talk to me.” Will said. Hannibal looked down at the ground and mumbled something quietly. Will turned him around so that they were facing each other and grabbed the elders hands.

“I don’t think I caught what you said.” Will said while trying to get Hannibal to make eye contact with him.

“None of them fit.” Hannibal spoke while looking at a pile of pants in the corner of the room.

Will would have laughed about it, if Hannibal hadn’t seemed so troubled. He had always seen Hannibal as a strong confident man and hadn’t expected him to react this way to some weight gain. Will lifted one of his hands to caress the others cheek.

“Is that why you were so uncomfortable with me hugging you earlier?” Will asked, his voice soft and gentle. Hannibal nodded his head.

“What’s on your mind Hannibal?” Will asked.

“I was scared you would find me unappealing now. Healing the broken bones took a toll on my body which caused me to gain weight. Not to mention the scar i have from the gunshot wound.” Hannibal explained to Will.

Will remembered that night very clearly. He had tried not to show the agony in his face when he saw Hannibal shot, right before he was stabbed in his face himself. Hannibal had assured him many times that the scar on his cheek did nothing to dull his beauty. He had seen the wound when it was still freshly stitched up and healing. It was a big gaping wound before some surgeon Chiyoh had found stitched both of them up. Will had changed Hannibal’s bandages when his arm was still broken, because Hannibal had a difficult time moving with his broken ribs. It was the only time Hannibal had allowed himself to be seen shirtless.

“You’ll have to believe me when I say that I don’t care. You are as beautiful as you were when we were standing there covered in blood.” Will said, smiling at Hannibal, who finally made eye contact with Will. Before Hannibal could say anything Will pulled him into a deep kiss. It was greedy and passionate and Hannibal reciprocated like a starving man.

The hand that was previously caressing Hannibal’s cheek slowly made his way down Hannibal’s back, grabbing the thin cotton fabric tightly. Will’s other hand had latched onto Hannibal’s hip. His fingers were pressing in the soft flesh, careful not to hurt him but firm enough to show his eagerness. Hannibal’s hands made their way into Will’s hair and were softly pulling on his brown curls.

“Will.” Hannibal gasped, his lips detaching from Will’s.

Will pushed Hannibal against the wall of the closet and started sucking on the skin of Hannibal’s neck. Will’s hands made their way to the top of Hannibal’s blouse.

“Is it ok if I take this off?” Will asked, not wanting Hannibal to be uncomfortable but desperate to see the mans nude form.

“Yes, you can.” Hannibal responded. Will started unbuttoning the buttons one by one. When he got to the third button he pressed soft kisses on Hannibal’s chest, reveling in the feeling of his soft chest hair. Hannibal’s eyes were glued to him, his hands on the wall, savoring the feeling of the kisses. The moment Will continued undressing him he grew tense. Will moved up from his chest to kiss Hannibal deeply. The blouse was completely undone and Will was exploring Hannibal’s chest with a gentle touch. He reached Hannibal’s sides when Hannibal gripped his forearm tightly and separated the kiss.

“Is your scar still sore?” Will asked. Hannibal shook his head.

“No, it just looks appalling.” Hannibal said while loosening his grip. Will removed Hannibal’s blouse and continued kissing down Hannibal’s chest. The skin was heavily scarred and still an angry red colour. Placing tender kisses on the skin he felt Hannibal shudder.

“Nothing about you is unappealing Hannibal. Your scars show our victory together. I would worship them daily if you’d let me.” Will spoke while looking at Hannibal with hungry eyes. Will dropped to his knees and started placing kisses on Hannibal tighs.

“May I take this of?” Will asked while pulling at the waistband of Hannibal’s boxers.

“Please.” Hannibal said and his boxers were on the floor. He stepped out of them and Will was ushering him to spread his legs.

“You look divine.” Will said breathlessly. He took Hannibal’s cock into his hand and slowly started stroking it, the main focus on the head.

“Do I?” Hannibal asked incredulously.

“Denying you would be blasphemy.” Will said before sucking a hickey to Hannibal’s inner thighs.

“You’ve found religion?” Hannibal smiled.

“Oh yes.” Will spoke before taking Hannibal’s cock in his mouth.

Hannibal’s eyes closed and his head fell back. Will was swirling his tongue around the head, drawing a gasp from Hannibal. His hands roamed Hannibal’s sides and bottom, massaging all the flesh in his reach. Hannibal’s face showed complete bliss. The muscles that were tense when they started out slowly started to relax and Hannibal was letting his guard down. Will opened his jaw wide and sank down as far as he could without gagging. Hannibal’s hands flew to his hair and a strangled moan was forced from his throat.

He pulled Will off his cock and look down at him with loving eyes. “Please.” He spoke. Will got up and softly kissed Hannibal again.

“Tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything.” Will spoke.

“Can we move to the bedroom please?” Hannibal pleaded desperately. Will nearly had to chase him down the hallway. They ended up in Hannibal’s room. Hannibal had laid down and was trying to cover up with the blanket.

“Don’t even think about it.” Will said sternly before straddling him.

“What do you want me to do?” Will whispered in his ear while slowly gyrating his hips.

“Get the lube, it’s inside the dresser.” Hannibal said. Will retrieved it fast and climbed back on Hannibal’s lap. He pumped lube into his hands and took their cocks in his hand. His strained cock was finally finding relieve and Will wasn’t sure how long he could last.

“Please Will. Touch me lower.” Hannibal moaned.

“Here?” Will said while fondling his balls.

“Lower please.” He pleaded. Will grinned. Hannibal was writhing underneath him desperately.

“Stop teasing please, please.” Hannibal said and took a hold of Will’s hips tightly. Will pumped more lube into his hands and softly inserted a finger inside Hannibal. He hid his face in Hannibal’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“Did you just smell me?” Hannibal asked while looking fondly at Will, who frowned at him. Before Hannibal was able to respond Will inserted a second finger and Hannibal started to tremble. He moved his fingers slightly upwards until Hannibal gasped and grabbed his bum hard enough to bruise. Unwilling to wait Will made quick work of opening Hannibal, who showed no sign of discomfort. A third finger was added and Hannibal was chiming a repetition of “more” and “please”.

Will lined himself up and pushed inside. The men moaned in unison.

“God you feel like heaven.” Will said, looking down at Hannibal. Will started moving his hips in a slow pace. Hannibal wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a smothering kiss. His ankles wrapped around his backside, urging him down even deeper. The pace was loving and deep and Will felt like he could cry at any moment.

“I love you Hannibal, all of you, whether you would be even heavier or thinner, I don’t care. I only want you.” Will rambled. Hannibal smiled, and there was a spark of confidence in his eyes Will had missed so much. It was what caused Will to be so attracted to the man in the first place. He carried himself with so much poise and confidence it drove Will mad.

Will gasped as he was flipped on his back, with Hannibal quickly straddling him. “All of this?” Hannibal asked while pulling Will’s arms to his hips.

“Especially those.” Will smirked at him. Hannibal started riding him at a punishable pace.

“I’m not gonna last like this, please Hannibal.” Will moaned. Hannibal made quick work of stroking himself and released on Will’s stomach while moaning out his name. Will quickly followed after, not being able to hold back any longer.

Hannibal dropped his head on Will’s shoulder and slowly was catching his breath. Will wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I can’t believe you were scared that I wouldn’t find you appealing. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen Hannibal. Even with your scars or extra weight.” Will said.

“Thank you Will. I do fear we will have to go out soon to buy some new pants for me.” Hannibal mumbled into Will’s neck.

“Do we really have to? You look better without pants anyways.” Will said while pinching Hannibal’s bum.

“Perhaps pants can wait for a few days.” Hannibal decided.


End file.
